Theodora Jedusor - Recueil OS
by emysunivers
Summary: Recueil d'OS, sur mon histoire Theodora Jedusor. Il s'agit d'OS court sur elle, sa famille, ses amis et de temps à autre deux/trois délires et même des OS sauvage, de style Dramione risque d'apparaître. Mais aussi des théories, que j'ai faîtes sur des "Et si...". Je vous raconterais dans ses OS, tout ce que je ne vous explique pas ou que je survole dans la fanfiction.
1. Une lumière dans les ténèbres

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 _Je vous souhaites la bienvenu, sur le recueil qui réunira, tout ce que je n'ai pas su vous dire sur Theodora, sa famille, mais aussi de ses amis et des petits OS style Dramione et même quelques délires, je le signalerai tout de suite lorsque se sera un OS, hors de l'histoire._

 _Dans ce premier OS, je remonte assez loin, lors de la première année de vie de Theodora, c'est surtout le point de vue de sa mère Nymphadora. C'est assez étonnant, car lors de l'écriture, j'ai préféré la placer entre deux eaux, la lumière et les ténèbres, peut-être que vous aurez du mal à concevoir un Tom Jedusor fier de sa progéniture, mais comme il rêvait d'enseigner à Poudlard, j'ai un peu pris en compte tous ses éléments. J'espère juste ne pas décevoir._

 _Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous serez tout aussi nombreux à lire ce recueil et à y déposer une review. C'est très important, cela encourage l'auteur dans ce qu'il fait et écrit. Je parle en connaissance de cause, sa rebooste le moral et nous fait travailler d'avantage pour vous satisfaire._

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Theodora, sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis sont de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage de fiction ou fanfic est purement improbable._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Une lumière dans les ténèbres**_

 _ **.**_

Nymphadora regardait sa fille jouer dans son parc, elle repensait à toute sa vie avant de mettre au monde l'héritière de Voldemort. Celle qui, disait-on dans le monde des sorciers, suivrait les traces de son géniteur. Mais ils avaient tort, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir engendré, il y avait, elle. Et elle ne laisserait jamais sa fille, suivre les traces de son père, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle repensait à Sirius Black, qui avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles de l'empêcher de commettre cette erreur. Comment en était-elle arrivée à épouser le meilleur ami de son père, Tom Jedusor, que le monde des sorciers connaissait sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Est-ce qu'il l'avait manipulé? Nyme venait à douter de ses propres sentiments. Il lui avait promis le monde et elle, un héritier...

Désormais, Nyme attendait son époux dans la demeure situer sur la petite colline de Little Angleton. Attendant des nouvelles, elle qui n'était quasiment pas convier aux réunions des mangemorts. Son père, avait mis la barre haute en voulant préserver sa fille des ambitions de son époux, même si le soir, lorsque la petite dormait paisiblement dans son lit, il lui en révélait des morceaux. Curieusement, il ne la préservait en rien, mais il agissait comme un époux envers sa femme, il arrivait à la considérer comme telle. Mais son père, avait quand même réussi à négocier avec son ami à la mettre, elle et la petite, en dehors des histoires des mangemorts, tant que le monde ne serait pas sous leur coupe.

La réunion se déroulait dans la salle à manger, Gweenie, l'elfe de maison de la famille Hollowitz était à la tâche, cela empêchait Nymphadora d'interférer dans leurs affaires. Et entre nous, elle n'en avait rien à faire... La seule chose qui importait, c'était l'enfant qui jouait calmement dans son parc. Elle observait ses petits bras poteler, écoutait son rire lorsqu'elle avait surement trouvé quelques choses d'amusant dans son parc. Elle l'avait surnommé sa petite boule de bonne humeur, en entendant son rire, Nyme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La petite Theodora, avait eu un an au mois d'août et apparemment cette dernière était pressée de grandir. Deux mois avant son premier anniversaire, elle avait fait ses premiers pas sans la moindre aide, elle avait marché jusqu'à son père et ce dernier en avait été si fier...

Nyme sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle vit le premier groupe de mangemort sortir de la pièce voisine. Beaucoup baissère leur tète en guise de bienséllance, envers l'épouse de leurs maîtres. Son frère Ezekiel, sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers le parc.

\- Allait viens, petite boule de bonne humeur, dit Ezekiel en la prenant dans ses bras.

La petite émit un rire strident, qui fit retourner certain mangemort. L'épouse de Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de la petite.

\- Narcissa, dit solennellement Nymphadora.

\- Nymphadora, dit Narcissa en lui souriant. Bonjour mademoiselle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te saluer tout à l'heure, mais je le fais maintenant!

Narcissa approcha son index de la petite Theodora qui le prit timidement.

\- Elle s'entendrait si bien avec Drago, dit Narcissa en souriant, lui aussi est un bébé très souriant.

\- Peut-être un jour, dit Nymphadora en souriant, quand tout cela sera fini.

\- Narcissa! siffla une voix que Nymphadora reconnut tout de suite.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approchait de sa soeur, tous les signaux d'alerte de Nymphadora s'étaient enclenchés. Elle n'avait jamais su aimer Bellatrix, et c'était réciproque de son côté. Tout savait que Bellatrix avait convoité Voldemort à cause de ses idées et qu'elle en était tombé amoureuse, mais lorsque Voldemort avait choisi Nymphadora, la haine que Bellatrix éprouvait déjà pour elle s'amplifia davantage. Elle avait alors épousé Rodolphus Lestrange et la haine de Bellatrix s'était encore amplifié, lorsque Nymphadora etait tombée enceinte. Elle savait que la jalousie de Bellatrix lui ferait commettre une folie, et si cela devait arriver, elle avait déjà pris ses précautions.

\- Allons-y! dit Bellatrix en jetant un regard mauvais à Theodora qui commençait à geindre dans les bras d'Ezekiel.

Narcissa, salua Nymphadora d'un signe respectueux de la tête et quitta la pièce aux côtés de sa soeur.

À son tour, son père sortit de la pièce accompagné de son époux, dès que la petite vit son père, elle se mit à gigoter et à l'appeler en fourchelang. C'est dans ce genre de moment que Nyme, avait l'impression que sa famille était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tom, s'approcha doucement de son enfant, la prenant des bras de son parrain.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir prendre ton enfant dans tes bras, dit son père en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, je me réjouis de pouvoir lui apprendre tout ce que je sais, dit Tom plein de fierté.

\- Tu aurais dû être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Ulrich. Dumbledore a fait une erreur.

\- Et il la payera cher, si le plan réussit, il n'y aura plus que la maison Serpentard à Poudlard et plus aucun enfant de moldu dans cette école.

\- Et les sang-mêlé, tu en fais quoi, je te rappelle que tu en es un.

\- Ils feront leurs études, mais avec le temps leur sang sera aussi purifié.

Un long silence prit forme dans la pièce. Et à leur tour, son père et son frère les quittèrent avec l'elfe de maison. Le manoir des Jedusor semblait bien vide tout d'un coup, seuls les bruits bizarres qu'émettait Theodora remplissaient la pièce d'un peu de joie. Maintenant, il n'était plus Voldemort, juste Tom Jedusor, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, elle l'observait en train de regarder leur fille. Il avait se sourire, qu'il arborait uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois.

\- Vivement que tu commences à manifester un don magique, que je puisse t'apprendre des choses, dit Tom en s'asseyant. Je pourrais t'apprendre à manipuler les esprits, à les commander, à utiliser des sorts insoupçonné, ...

Nyme le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il était avec Theodora, Nymphadora avait toujours eu l'impression que Lord Voldemort disparaissait pour laisser ressortir le meilleur qu'il avait enfui au fond de lui. S'asseyant sur le bras du divan, elle sentit son bras venir se poser sur la courbe de ses reins. Elle gardait l'espoir... l'espoir qu'un jour, l'homme qui se montrait sous son meilleur jour en compagnie de son enfant reste et laisse tomber ses ambitieux projets. Theodora avait éveillé un espoir dans les ténèbres, et Nymphadora espérait réellement que son enfant puisse le faire sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était enveloppé depuis si longtemps.

Oui, secrètement, elle l'espérait...


	2. J'aimerais que tu sois là!

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 _Ne sachant pas si, je saurais publier demain, je préfère le faire aujourd'hui! Le premier tome de Theodora ayant laissé énormément de zone d'ombre, je vais essayer de vous donner des petits aperçus de sa vie avant. Nous arrivons donc à la deuxième année de Theodora à Poudlard, son cousin William est encore présent à l'école de sorcellerie le jour de l'ouverture de la chambre, il est en sixième année, bien entendu il y aura des passages sur lui, même quelques-uns. Comme le reste de la famille, vous allez découvrir leur point de vue sur Theodora._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, j'y répondrais et cela fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS_ _!_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Theodora, sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis sont de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage de fiction ou fanfic est purement improbable._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **J'aimerais que tu sois là!**_

 _ **.**_

Pourquoi cette deuxième année ne pouvait être aussi calme que celle que Theodora avait eu l'année passer? Theodora un bouquet de fleurs à la main, qu'elle avait cueillie dans le parc, se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall, l'ayant autorisé à rendre visite à l'une de ses condisciples de maison, qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie, si elle était accompagnée de quelqu'un de plus âgée. Elle avait alors demandé à son cousin William qui était en sixième chez les Serdaigle, ce dernier la suivait de près, l'innocence de sa cousine, lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur, lui qui savait qui elle était réellement sans qu'elle-même se doutent de quelques choses. La pauvre Hermione avait été pétrifié par le monstre durant le dernier match de Quidditch, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Et Voilà que même l'école était menacée de fermeture, si les professeurs n'attrapaient pas l'auteur des faits. Pour Theodora, c'était le seul moyen de voir si madame Pomfresh n'avait pas encore reçu l'antidote pour ceux qui avait été victime du monstre de la chambre des secrets. La première année avait été une belle aventure, faîtes de découverte et d'apprentissage. Cette année, il y avait la peur d'être le prochain sur la liste du fameux " _héritié de Serpentard_ ". Lorsqu'elle avait soupçonné Malefoy, Benjamin l'avait contredite. Puis après l'apprentissage du duel avec le professeur Lockhart et le professeur Rogue, après que Harry se soit mis à parler Fourchelang, tout le monde pensaient que c'était lui, mais lorsque Hermione a été attaquer, l'école tout entière changea son point de vue.

Dans le château, William et Theodora se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Tous les sens de son cousin étaient en éveil.

\- Pourquoi cette année n'est pas comme l'année dernière? demanda Theodora.

\- Parce qu'aucune année ne se ressemble, dit William avec calme.

\- C'est dommage pour Mélissandre, elle s'en souviendra de sa première année.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas eu le même émerveillement que vous. Comme je te l'ai dit, une année n'est pas une autre. Et puis, si tu te souviens de ta première année, il y a eu un troll dans les cachots?

\- Oui, c'est vrai! Mais pendant que les professeurs couraient après le Troll, nous on finissait le festin d'Halloween dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sauf que Potter, Weasley et Hermione, qui étaient partit à la recherche du troll.

\- Tu n'appelles plus Granger par son nom de famille?

\- Non, je l'aime bien, elle est intelligente et gentille.

\- Un peu comme toi!

 **.**

Arriver devant l'infirmerie, William donna ses derniers conseils à sa cousine.

\- Je serais à l'entrée de l'infirmerie à t'attendre, que tu puisses avoir un moment avec elle, dit William en tapotant la tête de Theodora.

\- Arrête! dit Theodora vexé qu'il la prenne encore pour un bébé.

Theodora entra avec douceur, William sur ses talons. Madame Pomfresh était à son bureau dans le fond de la salle et la regarda entrée.

\- Ah miss Jedusor, monsieur Willnorf, je pense que miss Granger attendait avec impatience la visite de miss Jedusor, dit l'infirmière. Miss Granger, est au même endroit que les autres fois.

\- Merci, dit Theodora timidement.

William la regarda et poussa un rien sa cousine intimider.

\- Je suis à quelques pas de toi, d'accord, dit William, tu ne risques rien.

Theodora se dirigea à petits pas timides vers le lit d'Hermione derrière les paravents qui cachait les différents pétrifier. Theodora regarda son amie pétrifier et espérait que les mandragores soient bientôt prêtes pour administrer l'antidote. Elle regarda le vase qui avait été vider de ses précédentes fleurs, surement Harry et Ron, qui passaient eux aussi la voir.

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit Theodora tout bas et si timidement qu'elle se reconnaissait à peine. Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles fleurs.

Theodora remit de l'eau dans le vase par un sortilège et mit les fleurs à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour éviter de toucher aux coussins.

\- Aujourd'hui, les cours sont plus ennuyeux que jamais, dit Theodora. Les professeurs sont tellement inquiet qu'ils nous accompagnent entre les cours. Et depuis que le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus dans l'école, tout le monde craint le pire. D'ailleurs, le professeur McGonagall a dit que si l'auteur n'est pas arrêté très bientôt, il faudrait s'attendre à une fermeture de l'école. J'espère qu'ils l'attraperont rapidement.

Theodora regarda son amie pétrifier et détourna tout de suite les yeux pour observer le sol. Combien de fois, n'était-elle pas venue en espérant voir Hermione rétablie, sa condisciple de maison et rivale dans leurs cours aux points lui manquait. C'était tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un qui était aussi intelligent qu'elle. Allegra, Émilia, Anna, Zacharia et Benjamin étaient eux aussi intelligents, cela donnait des conversations plus amusantes. Mais avec Hermione, depuis leur arriver en première année, il y avait eu une sorte de compétition entre elle. Pour les meilleures notes, celle qui ramenait le plus de point à leur maison. Mais tout s'était arrêté lorsque Hermione a été pétrifier. Le petit monde de Theodora c'était soudain mis à tanguer et depuis plus rien n'était comme avant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouvais au professeur Lockhart, mais c'est vraiment le pire prof de l'école! Et puis à cause des mesures de sécurité prise par l'école, on doit être accompagné par quelqu'un de plus âgée. J'ai choisi mon cousin William, tu sais le grand garçon qui fait tourner la tête d'Angelina Johnson qui est en cinquième chez nous et des autres filles de sixièmes et de septièmes années. En fait je ne les comprends pas! Tout se tapage pour un garçon.

Elle s'arrêta un peu, le temps d'essuyer une larme qui se mit à couler. Mais cette larme n'était qu'un avant-goût des autres, très vite d'autres vinrent s'ajouter et son petit visage fut très vite mouillé. La seule chose qui la réconfortait c'était que ses cheveux brun ondulé ne colleraient pas sur son visage, puisqu'elle les avait attacher en une queue-de-cheval.

\- Tu me manques, pleurnicha Theodora. C'était tellement plus amusant quand tu étais là! J'aimerais tant que tu sois là! Tu manques à tout le monde chez les Gryffondors, toi la grosse tête, Harry et Ron semblent perdus sans toi. Il faut que je te laisse, je dois y aller, William m'attend et c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Theodora se leva en douceur du lit. Elle regarda une dernière fois Hermione depuis le bord de la cloison.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là!

Theodora rejoignit son cousin qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que c'est bientôt fini?! dit-elle entre espoir et demande.

\- C'est bientôt terminer, je te le promets, dit William.

Et la jeune sorcière et son cousin sortirent de l'infirmerie, Theodora essaya d'essuyer un maximum de larmes qui avaient coulé sur son petit visage. Aux intersections des deux tours, William lui demanda d'être prudente jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la tour des Gryffondors. Courant à travers les escaliers et les couloirs pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor, la peur au ventre, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle voulait éviter d'être l'une des nouvelles victimes du monstre qui avait assez fait de dégât comme cela. Devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, où l'attendait Neville sur l'un des canaper.

\- Te revoilà, dit son ami au visage lunaire.

\- Tu t'inquiétais? dit Theodora.

\- Un peu, même si je sais qu'avec ton cousin, tu ne risquais rien.

Elle était en sécurité dans la tour, avec ses condisciples de maison. Tout irait bien, et puis William lui avait dit que toute cette histoire serait bientôt finie et elle y croyait dur comme fer.


	3. Je sais qui elle est! Pas la peine de

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 _Avec une journée de retard, je vous met en ligne ce nouvel OS, qui cette fois est plus centrée sur Neville et de ce qu'il sait passer dans le bureau de Maugrey après le cours sur les sortilèges impardonnable. Cet OS est surtout pour mettre en avant une partie des sentiments de Neville par apport à Theodora. J'espère que cela vous éclairera d'avantage sur leur relation._

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Theodora, sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis sont de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage de fiction ou fanfic est purement improbable._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je sais qui elle est! Pas la peine de me le rappeler!**_

 _ **.**_

Neville se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey. Le cours qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui, ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il avait imaginé ses parents subir le sortilège Doloris, ils avaient surement dû ressentir ce que la pauvre araignée avait ressentis, cette douleur à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à la folie.

Maugrey s'avança vers lui, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Tiens, bois sa mon garçon, dit-il de manière brusque.

Neville, prit la tasse, le remerciant d'un geste imperceptible de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, j'imagine, que tu as imaginé ce que tes parents ont dû ressentir sous le sortilège Doloris? dit Maugrey de manière plus douce.

\- Oui! répondit Neville tout bas.

\- Tes parents étaient des gens bien, très braves, reprit-il. C'est navrant, ce qui leur est arrivé.

Neville ne répondit pas. Il préférait se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé. Il savait déjà tout ça, combien de fois, sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas répété que les sacrifices de ses parents étaient nobles? Plus qu'il ne pouvait le compter sur ses doigts.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, mon garçon, dit Maugrey.

\- Laquelle, professeur, dit Neville de sa petite voix aiguë.

Maugrey le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Depuis combien de temps, traînes-tu avec la fille Jedusor? Son prénom, c'est Theodora, c'est bien cela?

Neville regarda le professeur Maugrey et se demandait où il voulait en venir.

\- Euh... Oui! Depuis la première année, dit-il légèrement hésitant. On sait rencontrer dans le train. Pourquoi cette question?

C'était un petit mensonge. Il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que cela... A une époque, où la mère de Theodora était encore à Ste Mangouste et que la petite Theodora venait rendre visite à sa mère, comme lui le faisait pour ses propres parents.

\- Je suis curieux de nature, dit Maugrey dans une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire. Que peux-tu me dire sur elle?

\- Theodora est une fille sympathique, très jolie, intelligente, douce, rêveuse, avec un caractère de cochon parfois, très doué pour tout ce qui touche à la magie et les potions, mais elle est moins douée en botanique, dit Neville en repensant au cours du lundi. Elle a ses défauts bien sûr, comme ses sautes d'humeur ou quand d'autres élèves ennuient des élèves plus faibles, elle a tendance à entrer dans des colères plutôt sombres. Elle en devient parfois effrayante. Ça me rappelle qu'elle a déjà envoyé Goyle voler à travers tout le couloir, en troisième année, après qu'il aille insulter sa mère... Avec Allegra, Émilia et Anna, on a mis deux jours à essayer de la calmer. En y repensant, c'était amusant de voir Goyle, voler dans les airs.

Neville rit légèrement. Se souvenir, le faisait toujours rire, c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à ressentir de drôle de sensations envers la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu as l'air de plutôt bien la connaître, dit Maugrey imperturbable. Et vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre.

\- C'est mon amie, dit Neville en rougissant.

\- Ça a l'air d'être plus qu'une amie à tes yeux, dit Maugrey dans une nouvelle grimace. A t'entendre en parler, j'aurai tendance à penser que tu en es amoureux?

Neville se sentit rougir. C'est vrai, ça avait commencé l'année dernière et cette année, il y avait ce pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il la regardait. Et lorsqu'elle lui touchait le bras, il ressentait des picotements, plutôt agréable, dans le ventre. Mais, pour lui c'était juste une amitié profonde et sincère. Maugrey l'observait, sa réaction fit élargir davantage la grimace sur son visage.

\- Et comme tu ne me réponds pas, je dirais que j'ai vu juste. Mais, comptes-tu rejoindre les mangemorts, si elle te le demandait? demanda Maugrey.

Neville s'étouffa légèrement avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait d'avaler.

\- Theodora, n'est pas une mangemort, à ce que je sache, dit Neville légèrement en colère.

\- Pour l'instant, non, dit Maugrey dans une grimace. Mais sais-tu de qui elle est l'enfant?

\- Je sais qui elle est! Pas la peine de me le rappeler! dit Neville dans un ton de défi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler qu'elle est la fille de Vous-savez-qui!

Maugrey sourit bizarrement, Neville n'en avait pas l'air, mais il trouvait le jeune homme courageux, et assez stupide aussi, pour défendre l'enfant du seigneur des ténèbres comme il le faisait.

\- C'est ta grand-mère, qui te l'a dit?

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi... je l'ai encore vu dans son regard... Écouter professeur, Theodora, n'est pas lui. Et je ne la tiens nullement responsable de la folie de mes parents.

\- En es-tu sûr? demanda Maugrey. Certains pouvoirs que lui a transmis le seigneur des ténèbres, sont en train de s'éveiller en elle, Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle. C'est elle qui t'a fait cette blessure sur ton visage?

Neville, mit une main sur la légère entaille qui barrait sa joue gauche.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès...dit-il doucement. Elle a explosé sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. Hannah Abbot, avait un peu provoqué Théa en se moquant d'une autre élève. Je me suis mis devant elle pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Theodora n'a pas cherché à me faire du mal, je le sais... C'était un accident... si je ne l'avais pas suivie, elle se serait calmée toute seule et je n'aurai pas eu cette entaille.

\- J'ai de l'admiration pour toi, fils, dit Maugrey, la manière dont tu la défends est admirable. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, jusqu'où, ira cette dévotion que tu lui portes?

\- Jusqu'à la fin, dit Neville sûr de lui. Je la connais, je sais comment elle réagit et je sais que le jour, où, quelqu'un, la mettra réellement en colère, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de cette personne.

Maugrey en avait assez entendu, tant que la jeune Jedusor restait dans les rangs, tout se passerait bien. Il se leva de sa chaise, et de son pas claudiquant se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de livres.

\- Le professeur chourave, m'a dit que tu avais des prédispositions pour la botanique, dit-il calmement. Est-ce vrai?

Le brusque changement de conversation, surprit Neville.

\- Euh... Oui! dit Neville timidement.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Neville se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit le professeur Maugrey.


	4. Le miroir du Rised

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _Et voilà je suis de retour de mes vacances en Italie qui ont été absolument génial! A pars une petite blessure au pouce (il faut que tu ailles nager dans la mer, une fois, prêt de rocher pour te blesser -'), sinon tout était génial, la nourriture, l'hôtel, tout... Bon j'espère que vous aussi, vous passez de bonne vacance ou alors est-ce que vous allez partir vous aussi?_

 _Dans cet OS, je parle un peu de la vie de Theodora à Poudlard durant sa première année, et d'une petite farce... Dans l'histoire de base, souvenez-vous de la farce qu'elle a fait à Rusard avec l'aide de ses cousin, dans le chapitre 21. Je n'en dirait pas plus..._

 _ **Emy répond à vos reviews :**_

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, j'espère que comme toi, d'autres lecteurs de l'histoire de Theodora viendront lire ce recueil d'OS, afin de mieux comprendre l'histoire. Alors pour le couple Neville/Theodora? C'est une très grosse possibilité, comme je l'ai déjà écrit plus d'une fois dans l'histoire, Neville comme Theodora sont attiré l'un vers l'autres, mais aucuns des deux n'osent se l'avouer. C'est un secret bien garder! Mais j'expliquerai le pourquoi dans l'histoire ou dans un OS._

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Theodora, sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis sont de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage de fiction ou fanfic est purement improbable._

 _Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce nouvel OS et de bonne vacance si vous l'êtes!_

 _Bisous, Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Le Miroir du Rised**_

 _ **.**_

Assise à la table de sa maison, Theodora prenait son habituel petit déjeuner. Neville à côté d'elle, se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier, mais c'était sans compter sur son cousin William en cinquième année dans la maison Serdaigle.

\- Ah ma petite-cousine, dit William en souriant.

À côté de lui se tenait son cousin Benjamin, en première année comme elle, mais dans la maison Serpentard, tout comme son amie Allegra, il n'était pas rare dans sa famille d'être éparpillé dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? demanda Theodora entre agacement et curiosité.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan génial, dit William.

\- Tu comptes encore faire une blague? demanda Theodora en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, et Ben participe déjà, mais j'ai besoin de ton ingéniosité pour le reste du plan.

\- Dit oui, Théa, on va bien rigoler, dit Benjamin en poussant légèrement sa cousine.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas, dit la voix tremblante de Neville.

\- Chut Londubat, tu vas nous la faire refuser, dit William.

William faisait des yeux tristes et larmoyant, elle avait toujours détesté quand il faisait cette tête, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Quand Theodora vivait chez sa tante Elliope, il n'arrêtait pas de faire cette tête pour qu'elle capitule plus facilement sur certains de leurs jeux ou dans les bêtises qu'il s'amusait à inventer, le problème c'était que Theodora se faisait attraper souvent durant la farce. Devant ce regard, elle essaya de résister mais en vain et la petite sorcière capitula directement.

\- Bon très bien d'accord! dit Theodora en rendant les armes.

\- Bien, prend ta tartine et tu me suis, dit William

Obéissant à contre-cœur, Theodora suivit William à travers les couloirs du château. Après plusieurs détours, il s'arrêta enfin. Theodora regarda derrière le mur et aperçut Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge.

\- Tu vas encore t'en prendre au chat de Mr Rusard, dit Theodora peu surprise.

\- Ben quoi, elle fait une cible de choix pour amener ce vieux fou dans mon petit piège, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais que tu es la seule à l'appeler Mr Rusard et à essayer d'être polie avec lui, dit Benjamin.

\- Pour le merci que j'en ai, dit Theodora dégoûter.

\- Alors tu marches? demanda William.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse? demanda Theodora.

\- Utilise le premier sortilège que tu apprends actuellement en sortilège.

\- Ben aussi peut le faire! s'exclama Theodora.

\- Pas aussi bien que toi, à ce qu'il paraît, dit Benjamin en souriant.

La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et soupira, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle tiendrait sa parole de ne pas se faire remarquer, qu'elle avait fait à sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- C'est le chat que je dois viser? demanda soudain Theodora.

\- Ah, enfin une question intelligente, non le pot qui est là, Benjamin le retournera quand le chat aura le dos tourner et ensuite j'amènerai cette petite teigne, sous le vase que tu laisseras tomber sur le chat, expliqua William.

\- Ça n'a pas déjà été fait? demanda Benjamin.

\- Si, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de mettre se fait dans mes exploits, dit William en souriant. Je t'en prie Theodora, c'est à toi!

Theodora se plaça de telles façons que la chatte de Rusard, ne vois pas le coup venir et pointa sa baguette vers l'objet qu'elle devait soulever, fit le petit mouvement que le professeur Flitwick leur avait appris en classe, le fameux tourne et abaisse, et murmura un très discret.

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Le vase commença à s'élever dans les airs, doucement Theodora contrôlait la trajectoire du vase et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir à quelques mètres de là où se trouvaient les cousins. William donna une tape dans le dos de Benjamin et ses derniers sur la pointe des pieds, retourna le vase et revint vers leurs cachettes.

\- Soulève-le le plus haut possible, murmura William. Et quand miss Teigne sera en dessous, tu le baisseras le plus vite possible et quand je te le dirais tu lâches le vase.

Theodora souleva davantage le vase, de manière à ce qu'on ne le voyait plus. William, mit quelques choses sur le sol pour appâter le chat et retourna vers ses cousins. Le chat attiré par l'odeur de ce que William avait répandu sur le sol, se laissa guider par son odorat et commença à manger. Theodora commença à baisser le vase, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du chat quand William lui tapota l'épaule pour lui faire lâcher le tout.

Theodora baissa d'un coup sa baguette pour lâcher l'emprise du sort, mais Miss Teigne, sentit le vase arriver sur elle et se précipita vers l'endroit où les cousins se cachaient. Le vase s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mât. Pendant un instant, Miss Teigne fixa les cousins, William s'approcha d'elle avec douceur.

\- Gentil le chat, dit-il peu sûr de lui.

Miss Teigne miaula d'un horrible miaulement.

\- Miss Teigne c'est toi, tu les tiens! dit une voix furieuse à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Courez, voilà Rusard, dit William en poussant Theodora et Benjamin dans l'autre sens.

Courant à perdre haleine, les cousins tournaient dans tous les sens pour éviter Rusard, mais miss teigne les suivaient de quelques mètres alertant son maitre de sa progression par un nouveau miaulement, William ouvrit une porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Theodora s'éloigna dans la pièce et découvrit un miroir au milieu avec quelques vieux bancs dans le fond de la salle.

\- Je pense qu'on a semé Miss Teigne, dit William entre deux souffles.

\- On devrait attendre encore un peu avant de sortir pour être sûr que tout danger soit écarté, dit Benjamin.

\- Bonne idée, malin comme un serpent, dit William en secouant les cheveux de son cousin.

Theodora observait le miroir de plus près, il avait l'air ancien vu les marques sur la glace. Elle observait les moulures sur les côtés du miroir et recula un rien pour l'observer davantage. Une inscription était marquer "Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej", pour elle cela ne signifiait absolument rien. Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner du miroir lorsqu'un reflet apparut derrière elle, celle d'un homme très séduisant et se tenait à côté de son reflet. Le premier réflexe pour elle, a été de regarder derrière elle, mais il n'y avait personne et ses deux cousins se tenaient près de la porte attendant le bon moment pour sortir.

Theodora se retourna de nouveau vers le miroir et y vit sa mère aux côtés de cet homme qui avait pris quelques années en plus, une belle ligne de cheveux blancs sur les deux côtés du crâne et il tenait sa mère fermement.

\- Papa...

Le reflet de l'homme sourit, la jeune sorcière ressentit une immense joie de pouvoir enfin le voir et lorsque son père mit une main protectrice et réconfortante sur l'épaule du reflet de Theodora. Elle ne sentait pas la main sur son épaule, et ça l'attrista par-dessus tout, pour la première fois, elle voyait sa famille réunie... Elle voyait son père et aurait tellement voulu le toucher. Alors elle mit une main sur la glace et le vide de l'absence de son père se rouvrit d'un seul coup. Le reflet de son père, s'abaissa et entoura sa fille de ses bras, mais pour Theodora rien n'était réel et la fit pleurer davantage. La jeune rouge et or, se sentaient si seuls par moments, l'absence de père dans sa vie avait causé un vide énorme et elle en souffrait encore.

De grandes mains, vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et pendant un moment, Theodora espérait que ce soit lui, son père.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois, demanda William.

\- Mon père aux côtés de ma mère et il y a moi au milieu, sanglotait Theodora en essuyant le plus de larmes possible.

\- Tu sais ce que je vois?

Theodora agita la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je vois oncle Ezekiel, avec grand-père Ulrich et tous le reste de la famille ensemble, comme si le passer ne s'était jamais produit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il fit tourner sa cousine vers lui, Theodora essayait toujours d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- C'est le miroir du Rised, il nous montre ce que nous désirons le plus au fond de notre cœur, je suis sûre que Benjamin, verrait son prochain dessert, dit William en souriant.

\- Je t'ai entendu, s'offusqua Benjamin

Theodora émit un léger rire, il n'était ni joyeux, ni triste, mais amusé.

\- Tu as connu ton père pendant un cours moment, mais ton cœur, aimerait le retrouver et peut-être qu'un jour ce sera le cas, dit William. Tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'il sera toujours avec toi, tu as tellement de ses traits sur ton petit visage. Mais il ne faudra jamais chercher à retrouver le miroir.

Theodora fondit dans les bras de son cousin, cherchant du réconfort. Elle se sentait tellement en sécuriser dans les bras de William.

\- Je pense que la voix est libre, dit Benjamin.

William prit Theodora sur son épaule et l'entraîna à l'extérieur sous les rires amusés de la jeune sorcière.

Après l'épisode avec Miss Teigne et le miroir, Theodora ne chercha pas à retrouver le miroir du Rised, car pendant un moment la joie d'avoir pu voir son père avait un peu comblé le vide au fond d'elle-même.


End file.
